jojolevesquefandomcom-20200213-history
Breezy
Breezy is a track from JoJo's debut album. Lyrics Are you ready? Are you ready? I get shopping sprees off the heezy I get dough to blow Please believe me Don't want the one on one Take it easy You're just the jump-off I'm his breezy I'm the one who knows him the best I'm his one and only Nothing less You don't wanna take it there Don't you see He told me he loves me Calls me his breezy Let me break it down Break it down I got it on lock and I think you better stop I heard you been checking for my boo Do ya thing Get busy Give it your best shot But you couldn't get a call back And even after all that Caught you at the mall for a throwback That's big pimpin but you Wouldn't listen He's mine Not yours but a fall back I get shopping sprees off the heezy (Off the heezy) I get dough to blow Please believe me (please believe me) Don't want the one on one Take it easy You're just the jump-off I'm his breezy I'm the one who knows him the best I'm his one and only Nothing less You don't wanna take it there Don't you see He told me he loves me Calls me his breezy (I'm his breezy) Now I'mma let ya know to your face You needa hit the brakes Your about to make a major mistake I'm gonna call you out, no doubt Let me spell it out Baby, you ain't nothing but a fake 'Cause I know what you want And you ain't gotta front So go ahead and pull another stunt Remember that it's me that he loves All he's thinking of I'm the only one that he wants I get shopping sprees off the heezy I get dough to blow Please believe me Don't want my one on one Take it easy You're just the jump-off I'm his breezy I'm the one who knows him the best I'm his one and only Nothing less You don't wanna take it there Don't you see He told me he loves me Calls me his breezy 'Cause what we have is so real It's more than just dollar bills This living lavish Wouldn't matter if I didn't have his heart Sorry shorty He's mine Better luck next time But, baby if you want it You can have it But I'll still be his girl I get shopping sprees off the heezy I get dough to blow Please believe me Don't want my one on one Take it easy You're just the jump-off I'm his breezy I'm the one who knows him the best I'm his one and only Nothing less You don't wanna take it there Don't you see He told me he loves me Calls me his breezy I get shopping sprees off the heezy I get dough to blow Please believe me Don't want my one on one Take it easy You're just the jump-off I'm his breezy I'm the one who knows him the best I'm his one and only Nothing less You don't wanna take it there Don't you see He told me he loves me Calls me his breezy Category:Songs